World of wonder
by Greenbadass
Summary: Otaku Bubbles and her sister get stuck in an anime world. How in the world can they get back home? And how will they survive different anime's. Stay tuned to see the adventures of two sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles POV

Just one more episode to go, and I'm done! I swear I have to see what happens next between them. Is she gonna tell him her feelings...and how dense can he really be? One more episode Bubbles, that's all you need.

 _6 hours later_

I can sense someone shaking me. I mumbled some words and slowly opened my eyes. At first, everything was blurry, so I closed my eyes again. But someone keeps shaking me from my slumber. Slumber? I feel asleep? Oh yea...I forgot I was watching anime again.

'' Bubbles, hurry up! Honestly I'm tired of waking you up all the time ''

I opened my eyes again and yawned as I saw my older sister kneeling in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I noticed my laptop on my bed, it was turned off. Either Blossom turned it off, or the batery died. I couldn't feel my back anymore, I must have slept kneeling beside my bed. Why did I do that again?

'' You got five minutes to get ready or I'm leaving without you '' said Blossom as she closed the door.

I scratched the back of my head, nodding half asleep. Where am I suppose to go again? Oh yea, school. Senior year sucks. Especially when you're not feeling like a senior, but your responsibilites say that you are one.

I looked at the mirror and noticed how messed up I was. Guess no time for shower...oh man. I can't believe that even Buttercup is awake. I walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. Turns out, I didn't have eye bags, just a smeared mascara under my eyes. Phew, that's a relief.

As I finished my bathroom dudies...haha I said dudies. I put on my favorite blue top and a white skirt. Applying makeup was always my specialty. Maybe I didn't take five minutes, but ten is my new record. I slid down the stairs and saw Buttercup waiting for me. I searched around for Blossom, but she wasn't around.

'' Don't bother, she just left. '' said Buttercup grabbing her bag by the front door.

'' She said she'd wait '' I said in disappointment.

'' For five minutes, you missed her two minutes ago . C'mon, we're taking my car '' oh thank God! I forgot Buttercup also had a license. Oh why did I have to spend that money on manga?

I simply nodded my head at her and followed her to her black Mercedes. The trip to school takes at least half an hour from our house. Buttercup turned on her radio so she could beat the silence. She's not a very talkative person when she's driving. No wait..that's Blossom. Ok seriously, why is she quiet?

'' You and Blossom switched bodies or something? '' I asked turning my head from the window to face her.

'' What do you mean? When did you start insulting me? '' she asked. Ok she's fine. She's playing the Blossom card again.

'' Well you're usually not so quiet, so I got worried ''

'' Oh that. So what do you want to talk about? '' She's joking with me again.

'' Starting with your lousy sense of humor early in the morning? '' I added. I noticed Buttercup cracking a smile at my comment. She turned off the radio and glanced at me with that smile.

'' I think your anime adventures are more entertaining '' oooh that again. I sighed as I turned my head back to the window. Why do I even bother explaining, I just enjoy watching it. I love the plots. I love the characters...well more then people I suppose.

'' BC we're over this. You know I like watching anime '' I said as I stared at the window. Sometimes I wonder what role I would play in a particular anime. Perhaps...I don't know, Blue spring ride? Or maybe a show like Death note.

'' I know, you've been watching it since we turned ten. But you should really get some sleep from time to time. I'm surprised you have no eye bags '' said Buttercup as she stopped at another traffic light. This is the long one...I just remembered that.

'' I am getting sleep. I told myself, just one episode ''

'' There's a big difference between one episode and one season. You my dear friend, are a one season type of person ''

Ok that's true. I did try my best not to get attached to shows...but it happens. Like when Blossom reads a book and doesn't detect anything around her, including Buttercup planning to prank her. Or when Buttercup plays a good video game so she doesn't realize the time that passed, or that she forgot to save her game. Same with me and anime shows. I just enjoy it, it comes out of nowhere.

'' Get some sleep on our way to school '' said Buttercup.

'' Yea sure '' I added.

I closed my eyes for a moment, but secretly I kept opening them every minute. Suddenly I felt Buttercup jamming on the breaks. Ok I'm not sleepy anymore!

Out of nowhere a truck came our way. Buttercup was trying her best to start the car, but she was shaking. I tried opening the door to get out, but it was stuck.

'' Start the car! '' I shouted

'' I'm trying! ''

And just like that, with a final gulp in my throat. I said my final goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup POV

I couldn't see anything, I mean, I know for sure that I'm not dead. Maybe when we were hit, we're now trapped. It's most likely that we're trapped, because that's what usually happens when you have a car accident. I couldn't even feel anything on me. Maybe there are piles of car parts on me, but I just can't feel them...and if I move, it'll probably hurt. I just wonder where Bubbles is...

'' BC? Are you okay? '' I mumbled as I heard my sister calling me. Oh man maybe she's really hurt and must be calling me for help. I tried moving my hand and searching around for a part of her, just to let her know I'm alive. As I searched around in circles, I couldn't find her.

'' Why aren't you getting up? '' she asked. What do you mean why? If I get up, surely a part of me would be crushed.

'' Because there's a pile on my back, and I don't feel like breaking my back '' I said in a rather annoyed tone. Geez she can ask stupid questions.

'' What piles? You're all clear ''

I am? I twitched my body, but I really couldn't feel anything. Now when I think about it, it doesn't feel like I'm trapped under a car piles at all. It feels more like I'm on the bed...no wait, grass. It's soft like it's been cut recently. But...how did I end up here?

I slowly rose to my knees just to scan the place around me. It seemed like...a park. Oooh now it makes sense. The crash sent us to the park! Where's my car?

'' It's nice here isn't it? '' asked Bubbles. She was sitting under a tree all along. I raised my brow at her, she seemed perfectly fine.

'' Either I'm dreaming, or maybe before the crash you pushed me out of the car, and then you jumped after that...no wait...maybe we're in a coma and Blossom is in the hospital waking us up! '' I said rising to my feet as I thought of that possibility.

Bubbles just sat there quiet, I walked around trying to figure out what happened.

'' This doesn't even look like Townsville! Maybe someone found us and took us to a foreign country. But why would he leave us in the park? Unless he couldn't find a hospital and let us heal ourselves in fresh air. How the hell can air help me!? '' I shouted. Damn some people are stupid.

'' BC, we're not even injured. See? '' she stood up showing me her arms. No bruises...impossible, If she jumped, she would at least have some bruises. But...she's clear. Now when I think about it, so am I. Nothing hurts.

'' But how? How did we crash, but...ended up here? '' I asked looking at Bubbles. She shrugged her shoulders and then her eyes widened as she looked at something. Please don't tell me my car is behind me all smashed up. Please, please, please! Anything but my car!

I looked behind her, but...there was something weird. I mean, first my car wasn't found. Which made me panic at one side, but on the other, it might be safe somewhere. Another weird thing...why the hell is there a wall around this place. Am I in a cage or something? Hey I might be going crazy, but there's no need to trap me in a wall...about 50 meters high.

'' Please don't tell me we're there '' said Bubbles gulping. I turned to her and noticed that this park, not just the park, whole place was trapped inside a wall.

'' Where? Because this sure ain't Disney land '' I said crossing my arms.

'' I wish. Buttercup...we're in an anime '' said Bubbles.

Bubbles POV

This place around me. At first I just looked at laying Buttercup. I didn't scan the place that much. Now when she started panicking, I took my time to look around me. The first thing I noticed was the wall. And then it hit me...this looked so much like Attack on Titan. And I begged it wasn't. But how..how did we end up in an anime world?

'' Ok Bubbles, now maybe you don't have bruises, but your brain might be damaged a bit. Let's find a doctor '' said Buttercup grabbing my hand. I pulled away and just stared at the walls.

'' Bubbles, you need to see a doctor ''

'' I don't think we can find one in this era ''

'' The hell are you talking about? '' she asked already annoyed. She doesn't understand...but I'm sure we're there. If we are..we're screwed.

'' Look I don't know much placed surrounded by 50 meter high walls, but there's one place I know. And it's most definitely in an anime. And this one is called Attack on Titan '' I explained.

Buttercup knows some of these shows, like Naruto, DBZ, I'm not sure how she handles these.

'' Is that the one where a guy with a book can write your name and you die? '' she asked

'' Uhm, no that's Death Note ''

'' Oh...so it's the one with a blonde girl and a talking cat? ''

'' ...I think you mean Sailor Moon. And no. ''

'' I got nothing. The heck is Attack on Titan? '' she asked

'' It's the one with giants eating people. These walls protect them ''

'' Oooh..wait what!? ''

This is gonna be a really hard thing to explain. But one thing is sure, we're stuck in an anime. And a not really pretty one.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles POV

This is bad, I mean especially if we're in wall Maria, then we're dead for good. At least I know what to expect from this anime, what about Buttercup, she has no clue. It's my duty to keep her safe! Please tell me I can use 3D maneuver gear...and not face plant...

'' So how do we get out? '' asked Buttercup as she looked around. I can imagine how this place looked to her, I mean despite the walls, this was a pretty nice place. Trees...nature...ok few trees.

'' More importantly how do we stay alive '' I corrected.

''Alive!? Ok so it's a life and death anime. Great! Who's the hero? '' she asked. Hero? Well...basically I think it's the Survey Corps the most, I mean, they're the ones who risk the most. But maybe she meant like a main character.

'' Well I'd say we need to find Eren '' I said

'' So he can like, fly us out of here? '' asked Buttercup. I should mention to her that this was supposed to be a historical anime...I don't think flying counts.

'' Not really. I mean, if we had 3D maneuver gear that would help too '' I added.

'' So that can make us fly out of here? ''

'' Not exactly, it's used to fight the titans ''

'' Okay damn! What good does that Eren do!? ''

Obviously she was annoyed. I mean, I think we'd be safe with Eren, but then again Levi is the real humanity's strongest soldier, so he'd do just fine. Except that he hates everyone...he'd like Blossom, she's a clean freak too. Or maybe Mikasa! Yea she's strong too.

'' EREEEEN! ''

Buttercup smacked me out of my thoughts as she shouted his name.

'' What the hell are you doing? Do you really think Eren Jaeger will just fall out of the sky if you call for him? ''

'' AHA! SO HE IS A SUPER HERO ''

I facepalmed. That's it I'm so making her watch at least episode one. That way she could understand a few things about this show.

'' He's a titan '' I said.

We stood there in silence for a while, and Buttercup looked at me like I said the stupidest thing ever. Well, I do...sometimes. But this time, I didn't. Trust me, if there's anything I understand, that's anime.

'' Let me get things straight. Titans are giants that eat people? '' she stopped at that question and I nodded. '' Aaand the main hero of the show is a titan? '' again she stopped. I gave a big nod to that too. '' And you want us to find him in order to stay alive? ''

'' Yea that seems about right '' I said with a smile. See I knew she'd understand

'' Bubbles, how the hell is a part of the killer race going to protect his food? I don't protect food, I eat it before someone else does! ''

'' Because, he's a titan that fights off other titans. He attacks his race. And besides, the point of the anime is, as long as Eren screams, he'll live ''

Well once you think about it it's true. I mean may I remind you that in episode-

'' Hey what are those? '' asked Buttercup as she pointed in the sky. I looked closely and saw something fly by. It certanly wasn't a bird...ooooh now I know what that is!

'' Military police ''

'' Why are they flying around. I thought you couldn't fly in this era ''

'' I told you, the gear. They're using the gear BC ''

'' But you said that was to fight the titans ''

Oh for the love of! That's it, I'm so making her watch the anime. I climbed down the hill and started looking around. Usually I love shopping, but I don't think I can find much in here, I mean- heeey that's a cute good luck necklace! Before I got time to go and see, Buttercup held me by my cloth.

'' Keep walking blondie ''

No fair...I really wanted a good luck necklace, you know, if I get into a death position. Do these people even know in what kind of world they're living in? Judging by the way they're looking at us, I'd say that they think that we're the weird ones. Especially BC, she's the well developed one, me and Bloss are just...well...me and Bloss.

'' Is it normal that you find potatoes in a middle of the road? '' asked Buttercup as she stopped. I looked in front and saw a trail of potatoes. Knowing the show, I'd say this was Sasha.

'' There's a certain potato loving character '' I said and decided to follow them. It was a long trail, after some time I found myself in an alley. It wasn't dark, but there weren't many people there. As I turned to see what's left of the trail, someone covered my mouth and tried to dragg me somewhere. As everything went black, I realized that I wasn't knocked out, it looked like someone covered me in something. Knowing my fighting is useless, I just struggled until Buttercup arrived.

'' Unless you know what's good for you, you're gonna let the blondie go '' I heard her say

'' Blondie? Wait, Sasha is brown ''

I knew it. I mean, I knew the potatoes were for Sasha.

They removed the sack from me and I turned to face them. Connie. Aaaaaw one of my ships. I mean, I ship him with Sasha, why? Because. Another person was with him, Jean, aka Horse face. Shipped with...wait...okay between us I kinda ship him with Mikasa, but a bigger ship with Armin. Don't judge me.

'' Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else. Usually not many people fall for the potato trail trap. You're a fan of potatoes too? '' asked Connie

'' Not exactly. I'm more of a meat type of person '' I added

'' Meat? How do you manage to get it. Oh wait...you must be in a royal blood line. Sorry '' he said.

Royal? Me? Naaah I'd probably be a a worse princess ever

'' Her? Please, the only thing royal about her is her best friends dog that's called Royal '' said Buttercup puffing

Owieee...that was mean.

'' By the way, do you by any chance know a guy named- '' started Buttercup but she was cut off by Jean who wrapped his arm around her.

'' - Jean Kirstein at your service. How may I assist you? ''

Buttercup growled at him but decided not to hit him.

'' First by letting go before I snap your arm clear from your shoulder. Then, by telling me where is Eren..was it Tequila? Liquer?

'' Jaeger '' I corrected

'' Right him. I knew it had something to do with alcohol. Man Bubbles, you need to find a new anime to watch ''

What the hell!? I saw this one like two years ago. Don't you tell me what to watch and when to watch.

'' Eren? I think Squad leader Hanji is still running tests on him '' said Connie

Jean growled at the mention of Eren. He sure hates him...shipped.

'' Think you can take us to him? '' I asked

'' You're his friends? '' asked Connie

'' Old friends. Doubtful he'd even remember us but I heard he and Mikasa survived the fall of Shiganshina. We traveled to meet with them again '' I said. It's better if I do the talking since I know the plot.

'' Aw man! He gets all the best girls. First Mikasa, not these two '' complained Jean.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and elbowed me to just walk forward. Connie was already leading the way, we just left Jean to complain.

'' So, you're Eren's old friends. You survived the attack too? '' asked Connie

'' No, we're ghosts '' said Buttercup.

This left Connie confused, but I guess he's not well introduced to sarcasm.

'' What my sister meant to say was, yeah we did, with lots of luck. Unfortunately I can't say for my friends and family. '' stick with the plot Bubbles, in this anime, everyone has a sad story.

Okay, once we find Eren, we're somewhat safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before you read the chapter, I will need to warn you about this. The chapter contains spoiler alerts. So if you haven't seen Attack on titan, I don't know if it's a good idea to read this. But, it was on me to warn you. Let me know how you like it :DD**

Bubbles POV

The walking didn't take long, soon we were brought on a big field. I recognized it was their training field. How did I know? Well I recognized it from the gear, it was the same from the episode where they practiced their balance on the gear. Owie, just remembering Eren's falls made it even hurtful for me too.

I scanned the place around and noticed a few people having a hand to hand combat. I just hope we get to figure out what happened after the hit and how did we get here…

As I thought of that, I glanced at Buttercup who eyed at soldiers fighting. She seemed interested in it, almost like she was scanning each one of their moves. I wonder…how would it be if she spared with someone?

Damn Bubbles, get it out of your head! We don't belong in this world. It's an anime, I'm not an animated character, I'm real **( A/N:Imagine that)**

Connie and Jean stopped in their tracks and turned to us. Connie flashed us a smile and spoke in a comforting tone.

" You can wait for Eren here, he usually comes over to let of some steam after Hanji is done with him…literally " he paused a bit and looked down at his feet. I was about to ask him what's wrong, but he opened his mouth again before I could speak.

" I can't even imagine what you guys went through. I mean, we all went through something…but you guys saw the monsters in flesh. Eren told us how they were like, I mean, how terrifying they looked. But I can promise you, no one's death will be meaningless! " he said reassuring. YAAAAW! Connie is so cute trying to be brave! I bet he's trying to cheer us up because we're girls and lost our family.

 _Our family….Blossom._

I thought about my sister again. Who knows what she's going through.

I wonder. Are we in the hospital? Or are our bodies trapped under that truck. Maybe it's our funeral right now, and this is just a big dream. A slap on my back brought me to reality and stopped my dark thoughts. I looked at Buttercup who rubbed the spot she hit.

" Yeah well, life goes on and time can't be stopped. Dead or alive, Bubbles and I somehow survived, and need to move on " said Buttercup and she earned a worried look from me. Somehow I felt like she knew that I was thinking of Blossom. She nodded at me and looked back at Connie.

" Besides, you said it yourself kid. No one's death will be meaningless, so why just fight for that? You survived for a reason too. So don't let your life be meaningless too " she finished.

I almost had tears in my eyes. How on earth did she do that? I'm talking about almost making me cry. The way she said those words…it's like hearing Erwin talking! I saw Connie wiping away his tears and nodding back at her. Soon he looked behind us and waved over to someone.

" YO! Eren, Mikasa, Armin, there's someone who wanted to see you! " he shouted. I noticed Jean glaring and mumbling something. Probably cursing at Eren.

CRAP! IT'S EREN! Okay so how do I prove to him that we know each other? I started panicking and tried to think of some excuses.

" Hey guys long time no see! " Buttercup shouted back at them.

 _WAAAAH! WHY DID SHE DO THAT? Okay Bubbles, stay calm and think of something. I can say that we were friends since we were kids but they had a branch falling on their heads and smacked all of their memory of us. Nahh that would never work…._

" H-hello, do we know you? " asked Armin offering his hand to Buttercup.

Buttercup took his arm and shook it with a big grin on her face. Eren looked at her surprised and Mikasa was, well, being Mikasa. You know scary, gloomy and always prepared for anything.

 _Who do you think would win in being scary. Mikasa or Buttercup._

 _What am I thinking!? That is surely to be a death battle!_

" Buttercup Utonium. I can understand that you don't know me, but it has been a long. Glad to see you alive " she said in a calm tone.

" Wait, we knew each other? " asked Eren stepping in next to Armin.

Alright if that's how it's going to be. I stepped next to Buttercup and placed my hand on her shoulder.

" I don't know if you can even remember us. But my sister and I were almost always witnesses of your rumbles with Hannes and the others. Besides, your father usually visited our home and carried out some medicine for our family. I can never thank him enough for that. Even though I was a little girl, I never stopped wishing to see him and thank him for saving our parents " I explained

 _Holly Colossal Titan! This is the best fast-made-up explanation I ever made up! I even got that dramatic story made up pretty well. I am pretty damn awesome in this._

Armin and Eren exchanged looks and smiled back at us. The Eren spoke up.

" Sorry for not remembering you. I never really paid attention to the crowds. " he said

" Yeah I'm aware of that " I added while chuckling a bit. In that moment, Mikasa stepped in as well. Yeeek! Okay Bubbles, don't get to comfy with Eren here.

" Besides, where is your old man? " asked Buttercup while crossing her arms.

Eren stopped chuckling and looked at her. He rolled his eyes and placed his arms behind his head.

" Beats me. Once he left, I never saw him again. Though…" he stopped and moved his right hand towards his chest. He picked up a key hanging from his neck. He eyed at it a bit, and placed it back under his shirt.

" All I have is that key, but I don't even know why anymore. So…what's your story. How did you survive? " he asked

" By a miracle I suppose" I added looking down at my shoes.

There was silence around us. The only thing you can hear is those soldiers having their hand to hand combat. Buttercup walked over to them. I noticed it was Annie fighting someone I don't remember. It was a girl with long black hair. It looked like her hair was heading in her way and making the fight difficult for her.

Buttercup POV

I walked over to two girls fighting. To me, it looked like the blondie owned more then just a fight. But I don't really know what else. It's just that, I noticed everyone fighting almost the same way, I mean, I was observing almost every soldier since I got here. But she looks different.

First of, she's not attacking immediately like the others are. She seems too focused on defense. And the way her arms move, almost like a boxer. I'm not a pro in anime shows, but it doesn't look that these people knew much of the outside world, and if that is true, how come she's so different from the other soldiers in here?

The girl fell down again and the blonde one noticed me starring. She sent me one of those threatening looks. I raised my brow at her and held my arms crossed. Two can play that game sister.

" Anything I can help you with? " she asked. It doesn't look like she's ready to help at all.

" Yeah. First by telling me why aren't you taking the fight seriously " I asked.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She sighed and placed a streak of her hair behind her ear. She looked away as if I wasn't worthy of talking to. Bitch turn around and face me!

" You got a good eye, I'll give you that much " she said and walked away.

" Nice move out there " I started. She stopped but still didn't look my way

" I mean. Having your opponent attacking first so you can use their own strength against them. A flip they couldn't even see or expect. Isn't that a kind of sneaky move for a training combat? " I asked with a smirk. She looked at me over her shoulder.

" Tch. Why should I explain myself to you "

" You shouldn't. So how about we see how good really is that move? Especially since I have you figured all out " I said.

She sent me a glare and walked towards me. I noticed people gathering around us, sensing entertainment in the air. I don't know who this chick is, but there are at least three things I can see from this point.

One: Her technique is quite specific, I mean considering other soldiers around here.

Two: The aura she's giving out is really weird. It's like people fear her.

Three: Have you even seen everyone's expressions as they looked at us? It's like they're secretly telling me I'm an idiot from picking a fight with her.

Let's get something straight, this is not a fight, I just want to see what else is she hiding. Come on, that one move of defense can't be the only thing she knows.

Bubbles POV

I noticed a crowd of people gathering somewhere. I turned around and the wind blew at my face so I couldn't see who was in the circle. Before I could move my hair, the view was covered by a mass of people.

" Dude! The new girl is having a one-on-one with Annie! " said Jean.

" What!? " I asked.

Holly hell to the no! My sister picking a fight with Annie Leonheart? WHAT IS SHE THINKING!?

" W-what? Why would she do that? Is she really that strong? " asked Armin looking at me.

" Of course not! She's stupid! " I said as I marched towards the mass.

That idiot. Why is she picking a fight with a titan? I stopped in my tracks and remembered. Damn, they don't know that. I should really stick to the plot…

 **A/N: I know that so far everything is on Attack on titan. This is not an official crossover of just one anime. Currently they're in AOT, in a few chapters, they will get into another one (spoiler).**

 **All in all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So I see we'll have an Buttercup v.s Annie combat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Aaand here we are with another chapter of World of Wonder, I am very happy that most of you are enjoying the story so far. And to those fans, I apologize for not updating soon, I will do my best to make it up to you and bring you the satisfaction of reading the next chapter of the story.**

 **I do not own PPG or AOT, they belong to their rightful owners, I only own the story.**

 **Is it just me or did I become waay to formal?**

 **Anyways, I´m happy to write again and I can´t wait to hear your opinions.**

Bubbles POV

I rushed towards the crowd, along with Eren, Connie, Armin, Jean and Mikasa following behind. What the hell is Buttercup thinking? Why is she picking a fight with no one else but I titan shifter? Why couldn´t it be, I don´t know, Sasha? Or Hanji, or even Ymir? No wait…not Ymir.

I pushed my way through the crowd, receiving a few elbow punches as well. I didn´t see who delivered, but it´s obvious they did it on purpose. As I pushed myself forwards, I saw Buttercup and Annie already at it. My eyes widened

 _What in the name of Levi´s cleaning supplies is she doing!?_

" Buttercup! " I shouted, but from the cheers of the crowd, I knew she couldn´t hear me.

I noticed she was handling herself pretty well. She threw punches equal times as she received them. I would really like to know what made her fight Annie like this?

By observing, I saw the same positions Annie takes in anime. Especially the one where she uses the opponents strength against them. And by Buttercup´s position, I could see she has seen through Annie. Am I impressed? Well, aside from the facts that BC picked a fight with a titan shifter, I gotta admit that she´s reading through her pretty well for a person who´s never seen the series. Now on with the reality, I gotta stop this!

" Buttercup! " I called for her again but she was still busy. Oh come on!

As I was about to move towards the battlefield, someone´s hand on my shoulder pushed me back. It was Mikasa.

" I wouldn´t " she said calmly

" But I have to do something, this is not going to end well " I said

" I can see that too, but what I don´t know is the answer is to who it won´t end well? The fight already looks intense, and both of them are skilled. I have never seen those skills " added Armin who also panted from the running.

 _Of course it´s different! Annie is a titan and her fighting technique is different from the one they learned. But Buttercup is definitely the one with out of this world skill because SHE´S OUT OF THIS WORLD!_

Which is what I want to say…but I have to stick to the plot.

I turned my look to the fight again, my heart was racing inside my chest from all the nervousness coming.

Annie tried one of her locks on Buttercup, but failed. In the mean time, BC managed to slip her foot and make Annie trip and fall back. This gave BC the opportunity to tackle her down, holding her arms above her head. She was telling her something, but I couldn´t hear it. Instead, it got Annie mad, and she fought harder to release herself, which she did and kicked Buttercup in the stomach, causing her to fall.

Seeing my sister in trouble, I was ready to rush forwards and stop them, but an arm blocked my path. It was Eren this time.

" I don´t think you should get involved right now " he said

" But that´s my sister! "

I grabbed his arm in attempt to move it, but a hand grabbed my shoulder and I twitched in pain. It was Mikasa again.

" Eren is right, it´s not smart to just walk in " she agreed with him.

Oh God dammit you two should just skip the plot and start kissing. Something inside me snapped and I brushed her hand off me. I turned to her and added a glare.

" If that was Eren instead of Buttercup, I can bet my kidney and say that you wouldn´t be saying those words and would just rush recklessly inside "

Mikasa still had her cold stare, but I had my stare as well. As much as I like her character, and I mean really, I will not have my sister get crushed by a titan shifter.

I was about to rush in again, but Armin quickly got in front of me. Oh come on! You were supposed to stay shocked for my reply towards Mikasa!

" Armin, I won´t hold back. Please get out of my way " I asked

" I´m sorry but I can´t. I can´t move away " he said frowning

" Why!? "

" Because…I´m curious "

I backed away a bit and looked at him with almost teary eyes.

" You´re saying you enjoy seeing my sister fighting a girl who took down almost everyone on the field? " I asked.

" Everyone but Mikasa " added Jean from the back

Of course you´d be cheering for your waifu. I wouldn´t expect anything else.

I frowned and was about to let a tear down, but I somehow managed to suck it all in. Armin placed his arms on my shoulders.

" Please don´t be sad. I´m not enjoying the fight, I don´t like it at all. You know that even as a child I was against any type of violence, I know you remember it. But please understand this, when I said I´m curious I was talking about their techniques. Both of them have different fighting skill, and both of them are studying the skill of another. I´m curious to see the end of this " he explained.

Wow….I just keep remembering how much these people don´t know. And as touchy as it sounded, I held my poker face on.

" So in other words, you want to see who´ll win, just like the other 100 recruiters on the field " I said.

Armin nervously laughed and scratched his forehead.

" W-well…I-it does sound selfish when you put it like that "

I sighed and decided to hold thumbs up for Buttercup to win.

Buttercup POV

As she tried her lock on me, I managed to fight it off and slipped my food behind her so she could trip. Which it worked. I took the opportunity and pinned her, holding my smirk. Dominant Buttercup mode: ON.

" You´re not really from around, aren´t you? " I asked smirking.

Looks like I hit the nerve, since she started fighting back. Too bad that the dominant Buttercup got taken by surprise and got a punch in the stomach. Yep, I definitely hit the nerve.

Sitting on the ground, I rubbed my aching spot. Blondie took this chance and held my arms above my head with just her right hand. The left hand was in the air and was getting ready to punch me. Shit how can she pin me with just her right hand!?

Even with me struggling, somehow I could tell that there was no way I would get out easy. Even the crowd isn´t cheering anymore….the aura I sensed from this girl. Yeah, others fear her. So those cheers were for me. Daaamn, people are betting on me and I´m losing!

" You should´ve been smarter and mind your own business. Guess I´ll have to teach that manner to you the hard way " the blondie said.

" Fine by me, I was never a good learner anyway. So you´re speaking my language " I said

I tried pushing her off me with my own strength, but it didn´t work much. Instead I managed to free my hand and hold her fist so she wouldn´t punch me. Gotta admit, she´s got the strength of a grown man…maybe five of them. But I am not gonna let her punch me in the money maker!

" What the hell is going on here? "

The girl stopped and looked at the person in front of her…and, behind me. I tilted my head and could only see a pair of boots. Aside from that, I noticed less people around us.

The girl moved away and I was able to get up. As I did, I noticed how tired my body felt. The blonde just stood and dusted herself. I coughed and dusted myself as well.

" The two of you, my office, now " the stoic voice said.

I finally decided to look at the person.

A short man with black hair and really sharp glare looked at us. Gaaah! Angry gnome. And I´m pretty sure I shouldn´t say that out loud right now. Just a feeling….

" What are you brats waiting for? I said my office, now! " he said clearly pissed at us. He moved and I noticed the blondie following him. Okay, did he just call me a brat? How the hell am I a brat? All I did was fight a suspicious girl I don´t know and ended up almost getting my ass ki-okay I´m a brat.

I followed behind and noticed so many eyes of other recruiters following me. Why are they looking at me like I´m about to die? My gaze met with Bubbles who had the same look like others. I took the opportunity to talk to her.

" Hey Bubbles, what´s going on? "

" You´re about to die " she said

Why did she say it so calmly?

" Say what!? How did you come up with that conclusion? " I asked

" You pissed corporal Levi, that´s the last thing you want to do here " she whispered

" Now you tell me…"

I sighed and decided it was the best to follow the short guy. But before I left, I turned to Bubbles

" Hey Bubbs…I have a few last words before I meet the angels " I said

" What is it? "

" I will haunt you " I smiled and was about to walk away. Three steps later, I stopped in my tracks hearing Bubbles calling my name. I turned to face her and she gave me the brightest smile ever.

 _She´s really trying to cheer me up. Didn´t know she´d miss me…_

" Buttercup…you definitely won´t be meeting angels on your death "

I felt the nerve pop and was about to open my mouth..until-

" Oi the hell are you waiting for Grass-eyes? I won´t be inviting you twice! " the short man shouted back at me.

I gulped and followed them behind.

Bubbles…fuck you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, and now let´s continue on with the story. You can leave your opinions in the review or you can PM me. I am very glad to see the fans enjoying the story so far.**

 **Now let´s get this started!**

Buttercup POV

So I stood in the short man´s office, along with the blonde girl. He sat on his chair and filled some papers, her and I on the other hand just stood there and spoke nothing. The atmosphere in the room was so heavy you even tried to breathe as slow as you can just so he won´t hear it. I don´t know for how long have I been in here, but it certainly feels like a whole day.

This guy gives a " fear me " vibe. And I´m pretty sure I´m late on feeling that, I mean compared to other recruiters who moved away before blondie and I noticed the guy.

He finally let down his pen, leaned on the chair, and gave us the coldest stare ever. Okay now I´m scared. If he´s planning on killing me, do it fast.

" Now answer the following question. Who started the fight? " he asked as he eyed at both of us.

I turned my glance to the blondie, and she returned the favor. There was silence between us, until the blonde opened her mouth and held her gaze at me.

" Well, aren´t you going to be a responsible one and admit your fault? " she said.

I felt the nerve pop, maan for some reason she´s really pissing me off. Then again, she is right though. Well from what I see, I´m gonna get killed and she´ll live. I held back the urge to snap at her and I turned my look from her back to the man sitting in front of us.

" Yes sir, I´m responsible " I admitted.

Well that was surprisingly painful to say. Another moment of silence filled the room. Okay just kill me already, I´m ready to sing with the angels anyway.

" And your reason is? " he asked.

Okay this is even harder to answer. What can I tell him? I found her suspicious and wanted to test her? Well, it´s the truth but it´s a really stupid thing to say since you want to get out with your head on your neck.

" No reason, sir " I said.

Well there goes my second life. I survived the car crash, and I´m gonna get killed by an….well…I´ll just say it, angry gnome.

" So you randomly picked a fight because you felt like it? " he questioned.

Well, it was a training field from what I´ve seen, so what´s so bad about fighting. Wait, maybe I shouldn´t call it fighting….sparing? Yeah that´s it! Hey, that might get me out.

" I prefer the term sparing " I said

He continued staring at me. Geez those eyes are scratching my soul out of me. I am so glad he is not the professor in my high school. I think I´d never pass.

" So you call tackling each other on the ground sparing. Interesting. "

Well….I wouldn´t call it tackling, I´d call it….okay it´s tackling. What was I supposed to do? Let her punch me?

" In my defense sir, I was fighting back so she wouldn´t punch me in the face " I said

" Since when does sparing include punching in the face? " he questioned

Crap I´m digging my own grave here. And I really can´t stand the fact that I´m the only one being interrogated here!

The man got up from his seat. He stood by the chair, leaning his elbow on top of it. His other hand was placed in his pocket, and the stare was focused on me again. Ooooh I see how it´s gonna be. He´s gonna melt me with his cold stare. Hmm…melting me with a cold stare. Now that´s an interesting word play.

FUCK! I´m panicking so hard I started talking like Blossom! Well…thinking like talking Blossom.

" Grass-eyes, your name " he said

" B-Buttercup Utonium " why the fuck did I stutter?

Oh wait, I´m afraid. Yeah now that´s an explanation worthy of all-mighty-Buttercup. Wait, Grass-eyes?

" Stable duty is waiting for you, and if I catch you without your uniform or picking another fight instead of training, you´ll be banned from the training field and you´ll be set as either Shitty-eyes´ lab rat, or you´ll be stuck with the duty for three months. Was I clear? " he asked with a more pissed tone.

" Yes sir " I said

" You may take your leave now "

I nodded. The blonde nodded as well and she added a really weird salute before she left. What the heck was that? The hit on your chest and another hand behind your back also clutched in a fist? Bubbles has some explaining to do..again.

As we left the office, I noticed a few familiar faces waiting for us. Bubbles was with them. Before I joined them, I felt a stare on me. I turned to the blonde girl. On the right side, separated from the others, two guys were waiting for her. I could tell because she moved to their direction.

" I´ll forgive you this time because you were a formidable opponent. But the next time you should just move away " she said and turned to the two guys.

As if I´d let you have the last words.

" I´ll agree with you on one thing " I smirked. She tilted her head and our gazes met once again.

" I am a formidable opponent " I finished, keeping my smirk still.

She glared and walked away with the two guys. One was blonde and well build, the other was tall and black haired. He seemed a bit clingy to the blondie.

I walked towards Bubbles and the others.

" You´re alive! " she squealed and hugged me tight.

" Yeah well barely. I was sent off to stable duty. Oh yea, before I forget, we should probably wear the uniforms they have " I said as my look met with the others. The blonde boy…I think his name is Armin, turned to us.

" But you´re not recruited. You´re only visiting " he said

" Is such a thing even allowed here? " added Eren

" I don´t know, I couldn´t tell him we weren´t recruited. I mean, I was in enough mess already. So let´s just say we´re sort of recruited now " I finished

" In that case, getting your uniforms is what we should do before corporal Levi catches you again " said baldy…Connie was it?

" Who´s that? " I asked

" The man who called you in his office " said Eren

" THAT´S A CORPORAL!? BUT HE´S TOO TINY! " I exclaimed.

You have got to be kidding me! There is no way someone as short as him can have what it takes to be a corporal and fight giant cannibals.

The office door opened and the devil walked away….and glared at me. Oh shit I said that too loud.

" Utonium, walk " he said with a clearly pissed tone. I gulped and followed behind him. Shit I really got myself into some serious mess. And to make it worse, he remembered my last name. Is he going to execute me? Please say yes!

I followed the man in front of me and we got outside. I tried to figure out where he might take me, but I my thoughts were caught off by this ridiculously sharp smell. I felt like puking.

" The hell are you standing for? Get in there and start cleaning " he said

Say what now? Wait, he was serious about cleaning the stables? I´m a girl! He actually expects me to clean this horse crap and breathe at the same time.

He caught me off guard when he threw me a broom. Usually my reflexes are sharp, but the stench from the stable is sharper. I picked up the broom from the ground and with a questioning look I looked at the short man in front of me.

" If I find you slacking off I´ll throw you off the walls right into the titan frenzy zone " he said and walked away.

He seemed pretty serious…okay so he isn´t executing me, but torturing me. Okay the worst part of interrogation is this humiliation. Do women´s rights even exist in this world?

I took a deep breath and walked inside the stable. Holy crap it´s five more times messier and more smelly then from the outside! I covered my mouth and tried so hard not to puke.

I want to get out of this world!

Bubbles POV

I probably should have told Buttercup that Levi was the corporal and that she definitely shouldn´t point out his height in front of his office. In the mean time, I put on the uniform. Well it´s definitely my size I´ll tell you that. Plus I always wanted to wear this!

Now on with the hard part. We´re mistaken for recruiters, which is bad because soon the titans will breach the wall and we´ll have to fight them off. Buttercup and I have no experience, well, neither do the others, but let´s face it, on a scale of " How fucked up you are " Buttercup and I are on a 10/10 because my physical skills are terrible but anime knowledge is full. Buttercup on the other hand has a perfect physical skill but terrible anime knowledge. So, in other words, my anime skill has no use in fights with titans, and I´ll surely get killed. Buttercup on the other hand probably can master the maneuvering gear, but it´s pointless in fights with titans because she doesn´t know where to strike.

In other words, we need to get out of here before the titans breach the wall. It´s bad enough that I can´t tell which episode this is. The breach might happen now, maybe in a few days, who knows. Remember the " How fucked up you are " scale….yeah think about it again while considering our situation.

I walked around alone and as I did that, I heard the sound of paper I must´ve stepped on. I turned around and picked it up. Geez, I don´t care if this was supposed to be a historical anime, garbage cans existed!

Before I threw it away, I noticed something being written on it. Unfolding the paper, I read the words. " Kiss kiss fall in love "

Why the fuck is Ouran High School mentioned in a historical anime where you´re fighting to live!?

I threw the paper behind me and started walking pissed. What the heck was that all about? Why is Ouran high School suddenly here? Does that mean that maybe I need to break a vase in order to move into a new anime? Or maybe I need to sing the opening? Maybe it´s a sign that I will meet one of the OHSHC members who will lead me away from here? GAAAH it can be anything!

" Oi, Airhead, didn´t your dead mother teach you not to throw trash everywhere? "

Crap I just got into trouble! I froze in my tracks, and turned to face Corporal Pissed-Off Levi.

" I must´ve got lost in thoughts and missed the trash can " I added a nervous laugh in the end, but knowing this guy, he didn´t fall for it.

Buttercup POV

Okay, now after I threw out a third bucket of my own puke, I went back to…cleaning. Oh God it feels like I´ll never finish because it took me around 20 minutes just to get used to the air around here….I mean the smell.

" Oi Grass-eyes, you got company " a familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Bubbles with her mouth covered by her hands.

" Now get to work " he said and left us.

Bubbles coughed and tears formed in her eyes.

" Oh God how are you still alive? " she asked

" Actually I´m wishing to die soon. It feels like I´ll never finish this " I added.

I picked the broom and started swinging around with it. Bubbles walked towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I raised my brow at her.

" If you´re gonna puke, take the bucket " I said and brushed her hands away.

" Buttercup….I don´t think I can make it "

" Shut up and start cleaning "

Bubbles POV

So mean!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys must be really tired of reading this every time, but hey it´s kinda my job to point out the obvious. I do not own the characters in the story, or the plots in the anime. All of them belong to their rightful owners, I own the plot of this current story. Also I am warning you that the chapter has spoilers, especially based on manga. Anime watchers, you have been warned.**

 **Also, thank you for the reviews and I am glad you are enjoying this. I hope to hear more of your opinions through reviews or the PM.**

Buttercup POV

I basically got used to this stench, and I stopped vomiting about half an hour ago. I´ve been cleaning the stables for about an hour already. Bubbles on the other hand was not handling this well. Can´t blame her, I just told you how long it took me to get used to it. She was trying to be as helpful as she could, but her guts were letting her down.

I sighed and finally leaned the broom on the wall. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and turned around to face Bubbles who cleaned the bucket again. You see, she kind of told me about the corporal´s nickname " Clean freak " so aside of slacking off from work, we also thought it was the best we cleaned the bucket each time one of us pukes. Let´s be honest, it would be a bad idea to let the " Humanity´s strongest " and " Clean freak " see a dirty bucket. Yeea Bubbles explained a lot when it comes to this corporal short stuff. But I gotta admit…for a short guy, he sure does give you the heart attack just by seeing him from the distance. Plus…it´s kinda hot.

I said kinda so don´t get any ideas. I´m not really attracted by men who are shorter then me.

" That´s the last time I´m zoning out while throwing away the trash " said Bubbles as she took drank some water.

" I told you that your airhead personality will get you in trouble one day " I told her while taking a drink as well. It feels good to finally finish work. The best part is, corporal shorty never caught us slacking off. We basically finished before he showed up.

" Oh please, your stubborn personality gets you in trouble every time. Please don´t get to cocky " she said with a bored look on her face.

I chuckled and headed outside, with Bubbles following me. As we got outside, we moved further from the stables and I breathed in some fresh air. Oh how I´ve missed you. Breeze blew at my face and played with my hair.

" Finally away from all that work and smell " I said relieved

" I thought we´d never finish. By the way, I should probably tell you something about the girl you fought " she said.

" What about her? "

Bubbles sighed, and walked away. I cursed under my breath for having her leave me behind like that. I followed her until she leaned on a wall and slowly slid herself to the freshly cut grass. I walked towards her, and sat down in front. I moved my hands backwards so I can use them for support.

" Let´s just say that if she were to appear soon in her real form, I think she´d forget about catching Eren and would go for you instead " she said

What the heck does that mean? What form? Form….AHA I KNEW IT! SO SHE IS HIDING SOMETHING!

I totally don´t regret fighting her at all. I knew there was something off with those moves. It´s like she doesn´t belong with those people at all. Well, not like us, I mean we´re from the completely other world, it´s called reality. Damn I´m cracking this show and their characters, and I´ve never seen an episode of it.

But why would she go for Eren? Does she got a crush on him? Cause if she does, I kind of think that that Mikasa girl would…well…rip her to shreds and burry each one of her body parts in separate places. She gives off that kind of vibe.

But why would she go for me instead of Eren? And what true form? If she has a crush on Eren then maybe…oh no….FUCK NOT THAT!

" H-HEY WAIT! I DON´T LIKE HER THAT WAY! " I said with an extreme blush on my face.

What the heck is with this show? I didn´t know that there was a girl x girl action here. I mean, it seemed like a serious anime with…you know survival fights and such. So that´s it. Her true form must be that she secretly likes girls and was holding back all the time. Dammit I know I´m attractive but why can´t I attract someone….male-ish.

" What the hell are you exclaiming for!? She´s not like that! She doesn´t like you either " said Bubbles, surprised with my outburst.

I exhaled in relief. Oh thank God it´s not the worst case scenario. Hey wait a second!

" The fuck doesn´t she like me? Bitch I´m adorable " I said

" No, I´m the adorable one. You tried to " said Bubbles

I rolled my eyes at her. So, if she´s not like that, why would she " chase after me instead of eren in her true form " I don´t get it.

" Okay so now that we got that cleared out, what did you mean when you said that she´ll be after me in her true form? I mean I can tell she´s on a different level from the others, but what form? " I asked

Bubbles scratched the back of her head. Is it really that difficult to answer?

" Well, let´s just say that she´s the same as Eren " she said

The same? So…she´s secretly a boy?

" She´s not a male " added Bubbles as if she read my mind

Okay so that´s out of the way. What else do those two have in common….they might be siblings? But they look nothing alike. Or maybe his father had a blonde wife and Eren and her are half siblings. That can happen too. But she has blonde hair like Armin. So maybe Armin is connected too, I mean no wonder he´s so clingy to Eren. Not as clingy as Mikasa. Maybe she´s also a sister who Eren once saved and she´s now protective of him. I see….so I figured it out.

" I think I got it " I said

Bubbles looked surprised. She looked at me amazed for a while, and then smiled.

" I knew you could figure it out. But…how are you so calm? It´s all new to you " she said

" Well…to be honest, we´re in a different world. Everyone here has a story of their own, and so does blondie. I don´t find it scary because it can happen to anyone. It wasn´t really her fault " I said

" W-wait are you being considerate over the fact that you´re threatened by a female titan? " asked Bubbles surprised again.

A female what now?

" Who? " I asked confused

" Annie! Annie the female titan! "

" Who the fuck is Annie the female titan!? "

Bubbles facepalmed and I looked even more confused. Angered, I got up on my feet and glared at Bubbles who got up herself.

" I thought you had it figured out, that´s why I was so amazed. Buttercup, the girl you fought is Annie Leonheart the female titan who…I have no idea if she appeared in the show. " explained Bubbles.

A female what now? Wait…so I faced a titan? Oooooh so that´s the true form. WAIT TITANS ARE HUMANS!?

" I JUST FACED A TITAN!? " I exclaimed

" Yeah, I thought you figured that out. I did tell you that she and Eren are alike " she said

" I thought that Annie and Armin were siblings who´s blonde mother married Eren´s father and they became half siblings! How the hell was I supposed to know she´s a titan? Wait…does that mean that Armin is a titan too? I mean, the titan thing can be genetic. But, if they´re not related by blood, how can it be genetic to them? Unless…" I stopped and looked at dumbfounded Bubbles.

The fuck is her problem? I´m solving the case

Bubbles POV

Buttercup just said…the most idiotic thing ever. She got everything wrong. Well…maybe except for the Armin and titan part **( A/N: Spoiler for anime watchers. Manga readers will understand )**

" Unless what? " I asked as if I cared. She got everything wrong. And why is she making a historical anime into a Spanish soap opera?

" Unless their parents married so they can keep their royal titan legacy and ruin the life´s of these people every day! Basically titans here are people being kings who enjoy seeing people suffer. I got it all figured out " she said proudly.

…well she´s right about titans being people. But there´s a whole other story to that. Actually she got a few parts right but in a wrong context. I can still be a bit impressed…and annoyed as well.

" Uh-huh, so how do you explain Mikasa? " I asked. Pff with her imagination and zero anime knowledge, I can think she thought of Mikasa as Annie´s best friend who´s in love with Eren. But her version will probably be more funnier.

" Simple. Eren saved Mikasa from some trouble and she´s probably protective of him so she can thank him "

Ok fuck she got that right. That´s the only thing she got right in the whole explanation. Okay it´s still not too late to be impressed a little bit.

" Alright so we got it clear. I faced a female titan who was after Eren who is also a titan. Wait, so Eren is a good titan and Annie is a bad titan? " she asked

" Yep that´s the case "

" Why the fuck did you let me face a bad titan!? "

" I told you your stubbornness gets you in trouble every time. Plus you really need to watch at least episode one of this show, just so you can clear some of your previous ideas about it "

" Great, so I´m gonna die. Okay so how do we get out before I get fed off to titan frenzy? "

Where did she come up with that? Okay so I don´t have that figured either. That paper wasn´t really a clue. All it did was say " Kiss kiss fall in love " but OHSHC has nothing to do with AOT. Might as well at least mention the paper.

" Well before corporal Levi caught me throwing a paper, I read what it said. It got –Kiss kiss fall in love- written on it. That´s the first sentence from an opening of another anime. It might be a clue to what anime we might go next…I don´t know " I explained

" But I thought we were going home to Blossom? Why would I go to another anime? "

" I wanna go home too…but why would OHSHC be mentioned all of sudden? It might be the new anime case "

" Any titans there? "

" Nope. It´s a rather happy anime with a very pleasing manga "

" It´s not hentai right? "

" Nooou! Well…fanarts are different, but the anime is super cute! "

" So, how do we go there? " she asked

Okay that´s another problem. I have no idea how to go there.

" I can´t really figure it out. I mean…maybe we have to sing the opening. But what version? Or maybe I need to break a vase. I don´t know "

Ugh it´s so frustrating. Why can´t I just find another clue?

" Or maybe you need to kiss someone you love in this show? " said Buttercup

Actually…that might make sense. Somebody I love from this show. Well, I like almost everyone. But maybe I need to kiss my husbando

But if I did that….he´d get scared. Armin is too cute to be kissed all of sudden. I´d melt!

" The hell are you thinking about? Start kissing your favorite character! " Buttercup urged

" W-wait I can´t just walk up and kiss him! I-I don´t know if he likes me back. I need to properly tell him my feelings and ask him to love me back. It might be his first kiss, so it´s bad to just take it from him. I need to express my feelings properly "

" He´s an animated character who doesn´t exist. Trust me, you will never get this chance again. So worry less about his feelings, and more about our lives. Get out there and start making out! "

I blushed at the thought of that. So that must be it….

I have to kiss my crush in this show so I can go to OHSHC world.

Just thinking about it makes me blush harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah I´ll just cut it short. I do not own the plots of the anime, or the PowerPuff Girls series. All of them belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot of the story. Thank you for understanding and have a nice reading session.**

Buttercup POV

As we walked in search for the others, Bubbles was blushing all along. Geez, how is kissing your favorite character a problem? I mean it´s not affecting the series because you don´t even belong to this world. So it´s a win-win situation. You get the kiss, and I get to get out of here. So please explain to me, how is kissing blondie a problem?

" H-how am I suppose to tell him that I need to kiss him so I can go home? What if maybe you got it wrong? Maybe he needs to love me too " said Bubbles still covering her blushing face.

" How about you don´t tell him anything and just walk up and kiss him? That sounds about less dramatic " I said rolling my eyes.

" You don´t understand. How would you feel if you need to suddenly walk up to him and kiss him? You´d be embarrassed "

" Nope, I´d just do it. Do you want me to? " I asked with a smirk.

Bubbles uncovered her blushing face and glared at me. I swear she was throwing daggers with that look.

" Touch my man and I will mess you up " she said

" So you´re doing it after all " I added, keeping my smirk in the place.

I still don´t get it how is that a problem. You walk up to him. You kiss him. And then you leave. Problem solved. Who cares about his feelings, he´s an animated character! He doesn´t have any!

As we walked, we noticed the group carrying some boxes. Mikasa was holding a few of them. Daaamn, she´s got muscles. I wonder how many I can carry. I looked around to see if Armin was around, nope, he´s not here yet. But considering I saw Mikasa here, Eren is near too. And if Eren is near, so is Armin.

" Alright let´s go " I told Bubbles.

I walked forwards and noticed that no one was walking beside me. I sighed and looked back at Bubbles who was hiding behind the corner and looking at the others. She was still blushing.

" What´cha doooin´? " I sang at her

" Nooothin´" she sang back with an idiotic smile on her face

" Bubbles, either you do it, or watch me do it "

"….gaaah fine I´ll do it "

She puffed as she walked towards me. I patted her on the head for support and we continued walking towards the group. A brown haired girl with a pony tail was the first to notice us. She was sitting on the ground and eating some bread. Got any jam with that?

" Hewwo thew. Wi wame wif Fwasha, Wi hwead wfo mufw awout wou " she said.

I poker faced at her, and looked at Bubbles who giggled. Does that mean she understood her? Okay I really need a google translator for this show.

" Hi Sasha, I´m happy you were told of us. I am Bubbles, and this is my sister Buttercup " she said pointing at me. And by google translator I mean Bubbles.

The girl called Sasha swallowed the bite of bread and started coughing.

" You really need to learn how to eat slowly. You can choke yourself that way " said Bubbles concerned. Okay so she knows her. Well, how can she not, she saw this show.

Hey wait a minute.

 _Flashback*_

 _'' Unless you know what's good for you, you're gonna let the blondie go '' I said_

 _'' Blondie? Wait, Sasha is brown ''_

 _End flashback *_

Oooh so this is the girl who they mistook Bubbles for. Well, she looks like a potato loving character, so I´m guessing it´s this Sasha girl.

" Hahaha, sorry for making you worry. But trust me I´m fine. Plus I´m really hungry " said Sasha while scratching the back of her head.

" I can see that. By the way, where´s Armin? " I asked

Bubbles looked at me scared. Geez just kiss him for Pete´s sake!

" Hmm, I haven´t seen him. Oh wait, there he is " she pointed at arriving Armin.

I looked at Bubbles who was afraid and blushing again. Showtime! I smirked and took my chance for a little fun of my own. And this show I call " Enjoy making fun of your little sister " and it´s my favorite so far.

I walked towards Armin carrying a box.

" Hey Armin, need a hand with that? " I asked

" A-are you sure Buttercup? These are pretty heavy " he said.

You know, it´s kind of cute when he´s being a gentleman. I think I can use this to spice up my show.

" It´s fine trust me. Besides, Bubbles needs you for a minute. C´mon let me give you a hand " I said as I started taking the box from his arms.

" A-are you sure you can handle it? It´s pretty heavy you can hurt yourself "

" I´ll be fine, have some faith. Bubbles is right behind me, so just go and see what she needs " I said already leaving with the boxes.

As I walked, I passed by Bubbles and stopped. I smirked at her and she still had that " What-did-you-do? " kind of look on her face.

" His gentleman side is kind of cute. I don´t mind switching places with you at all " I said smirking

And this is where triggered Bubbles came out.

" S-shut up and leave. I told you, he´s mine " she said whispering.

I giggled and took my leave. And as I let the scene it hit me. Dang it I should´ve asked where to put these!

Bubbles POV

As Armin approached me, I tried to figure out what to do. Who knows what Buttercup told him.

" Hi Bubbles, Buttercup said you needed my help. So, I´m here " he said

Oh sweet mother of cupcakes, why does he have to be so cute? Okay so how do I tell him? Wait…what do I have to tell him? I gulped.

" Well, you see…it´s a bit hard for me to explain " and the stuttering began.

" What´s wrong? Is it about the titans breaching the wall? "

Say what now?

" W-wait that happened!? " I asked shocked

" Well, after Wall Maria has fallen, it´s a matter of time before Wall Rose falls too. The others doubt, but this may sound weird, but I have a strong feeling we won´t be safe for long. "

Well so far from what I´ve understood in this show is, whenever Armin has a strong feeling something will happen, it happens. Kiss kiss fall in love it is!

" You know what, YOLO " I said.

" Huh? " he asked

I grabbed his shoulders and leaned in. Before my lips touches his, I swear my heart was pounding so hard, it felt like I could hear nothing else around me. Please God make this work. I won´t be able to face him later.

In a while, it felt like some warm light was shining around me. But the warmer it got and the much I enjoyed, it ended. I finally opened my eyes, and saw myself in the forest.

" IT WORKED! " I exclaimed in happiness

I laid in the grass and looked at the trees around me. The weather was nice and sunny. It felt…good. Wait, what if I´m just outside of the walls? Naaah it can´t be it. Hey, where´s Buttercup?

" Buttercup? " I called for her.

No answer.

Oh no, what if she wasn´t caught up in that light? Maybe we misunderstood the letter. Maybe both of us were supposed to kiss one of our favorite characters? So…if that´s the case, then Buttercup is still in the Attack on Titan world.

" Oh no…so we misunderstood the letter. She´s stuck with Annie " as I said that, tears rolled down my cheeks. How could I be so stupid? It wasn´t that hard to understand at all. Now she´s stuck with Annie. She´s gonna die.

" No! Wait! Don´t break! FUCK! " I heard someone shout before a thud was heard.

I turned around and noticed a familiar black haired girl half fallen on the ground, but her leg was coughed up in the ivy, so it was hanging on the tree.

" Dang it! All you had to do was last for a minute so I can get down! STUPID BRANCH! " she shouted at a branch that had fallen beside her.

I wiped away the tears and ran towards my half on ground-half in air sister. I happily hugged her from the back.

" I´m so happy you´re with me! " I said wiping away the tears

" Aye quit hugging and cut this stupid ivy off my leg! "

" Yeah sure I got it " I said

Okay so now what?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh don´t mind me, just gonna say the disclaimer and well, I´m gonna end it there. I do not own the characters in the anime or in the PowerPuff Girls series. All of them belong to their rightful owners, I own the plot of this story. See, told you I´d be quick. Wait, I never said that…**

Bubbles POV

Untying Buttercup was definitely not an easy job for me. I had no idea I could stretch myself that long, but it was still painful. This was the fifth time I failed. I stopped again so I could catch my breath, and so my toes could rest a bit because I put all my weight on them. Buttercup was getting impatient as well, plus she´s been complaining about a headache.

" How on Earth did you get this wrapped up around you so tight? " I asked still catching my breath and resting my arms and toes.

" Now you know how those anime guys feel when you get tied around them " she said joking.

" You know what, I think you can have fun on your date with Mr. Ivy " I said rolling my eyes and was about to take my leave when she started struggling.

" H-hey wait, you´re not really planning on leaving me!? " she asked panicking

I turned to her and smirked. Well despite her being tied in a middle of nowhere, the other thing wrong with it is that we´re not in an ordinary forest. Well, the fact is, we´re not in our world so when in anime, the forest is the last place you wanna be.

Once again I walked up to her and tried to untie her leg. I stretched myself as far as I could go, but I kept failing. And somehow every time I stretch, I forget how to breathe. Again I stopped to rest. Well, she can´t say I´m messing with her and not even trying on helping her out. If I´m lucky, this will hurt for just three days. Mentioning again, if I´m lucky.

" Geez, doesn´t this anime have people in it? I could really use a person with a knife right about now " said Buttercup.

" Not gonna lie, I really don´t know where we are this time " I said while catching my breath

" Are you kidding me!? But you said the opening was written on the paper, how are we not there? " she said annoyed.

I sighed. I as well don´t understand it. I was pretty sure we´d end up in Ouran High School Host Club. But seeing a deep forest like this, well, now it´s even difficult for me to guess where we might be. In almost every anime there´s an episode with a forest. Either something happens there, or the main character is just passing by it while coming back from school. Though, I don´t think it´s that kind of anime. This place is pretty deep itself. And I´m looking around to find anything unusual so I can maybe recognize it from the series.

" I was pretty sure I got it figured out as well. I guess we were wrong. Maybe that letter was just a way to get out of Attack on Titan. Here we might find a different clue " I said.

I could be wrong, or maybe I´m right. It´s not smart to jump to conclusions so soon, but hey, you can´t call it jumping to conclusions when you got no clue to start from.

" So we´re just gonna solve random riddles? " asked Buttercup as she placed her arms on the back of her head. I could see that all she did was look at the bright blue sky above us. Not that she had choice. Which reminds me, I should probably go back to helping her.

I walked towards her leg, and once again tried to unwrap the ivy. After less then five minutes, I gave up again.

" My hero " she said sarcastically

" Hey I really did try! Besides, you know I´m bad at stretching and unwrapping " I said annoyed as well

" Liar. You´re the first one to unwrap Christmas and birthday presents "

" That´s different " I defended

" How? "

" I actually want to unwrap those "

Buttercup glared and tried to hit me with her other leg, but I moved away with a happy chuckle on my face. As I got my little fun, Buttercup got back to resting on the grass, with her leg still wrapped. I also noticed that her leg changed color to dark purple. It was leaving a bruise on her already. I feel useless for not helping her. I could climb the tree, but I´m afraid of heights.

" Hey maybe a bear will find me delicious " joked Buttercup.

I sat beside her and hugged my knees. I know she´s trying to cheer me up, but I feel bad for not helping her at least by figuring out what anime this is. If only I had a clue or something that would help me.

" Hey Bubbles? "

I turned to Buttercup who´s eyes were fixated on something. Must be a shaped cloud or something. Who knows, maybe it reminds her of Blossom.

" Yeah? "

I´m missing her too. There are still so many things that I didn´t figure out. For example how we got here and how are we not damaged. Not a bruise from the crash was found. We were alive. At least I´m sure this isn´t afterlife.

" Who´s the kid on the tree? "

I raised my head, surprised by the sudden question. I followed where her finger was pointing and before I could see anything, I noticed the leaves being moved away. Someone was watching us and hiding.

" I didn´t see him, but I heard the noise " I said

" Might be a cannibal " said Buttercup looking at me strangely.

A cannibal? Maybe she meant a ghoul. No wait! That´s just as bad!

" Heeey! Don´t insult me! " the voice, rather childish spoke. Buttercup and I looked at the figure climbing down with a really fast speed. Soon we faced a small child with caramel colored hair and green eyes, and this cute tail! KYAAAA IT´S SHIPPO!

" Yea sure, Hey Speedy Gonzales, think you can free my leg? It´s been hanging like this for a while and I´m already losing any feel in it " asked Buttercup

How can she talk to someone cute so casually? Well, not that she has any idea where we are. But finally I figured it out. I think I´m quite glad I´m in this world. I haven´t seen this anime in a long time.

" O-okay. But, please don´t call me that. I´m Shippo. And I´m not a cannibal, I´m a fox demon " he explained to her in the cutest voice ever.

Dang it Buttercup, how can you resist not hugging the cuteness out of him!?

" And I´m Buttercup-Hanging from the tree- Utonium. Nice to meet you, I´m a very hungry human and just get me out of here. " she said.

Well isn´t that a rude way to introduce yourself. Shippo was about to free Buttercup, until she slapped something on her neck.

" Ow! Ok what the heck? " she asked as she picked up the bug she hit. I know that one. It´s Myoga the flee.

Shippo sighed at the bug.

" I´m sorry that´s just my companion Myoga. Every hit he got, he deserved it " he said

" …wait so he´s not dead? Let me kill him again " said Buttercup squishing him.

The flee screamed in pain and begged her to stop. Honestly, to Buttercup that´s the worst thing you can do. She has a bit of a sadistic side of her. Plus he bit her, of course she´d be enjoying it.

" Buttercup let him go. How would you feel if someone squished me like that? " I asked

" Well if you bit someone I couldn´t care less. " she said continuing to squish him

" Gaaah I´m begging you to stop. WAAAAH! LORD INUYASHA PLEASE HELP ME! SHE´S SQUEAZING THE BREAKFAST OUT OF ME! "

I already know she´s not planning on stopping anytime soon. Even Shippo seemed to figure that out. I walked over to him and kneeled to his level. Noticing me beside him, he turned to me. Ok Bubbles, don´t hug him you´ll look weird.

" If you don´t mind freeing her leg. A bruise is forming already and I need to treat it before it bleeds " I said

" O-oh yeah, I´m sorry I forgot " he said kindly.

I moved away as he took his stand. He formed and energy ball in his hand and jumped.

" Fox fire! "

As he fired the energy ball, the ivy was burnt in peaces. Buttercup´s leg let a thud, but it didn´t seem to hurt her. It was probably in the air for too long, and tied so tight that it cut the path for blood to run through that part of her leg. Buttercup finally let Myoga free, I ran over to her and tried to help her up. She already had problems with relying on her leg. Too bad it was her right leg.

" Are you okay? " asked Shippo as he ran towards us.

" I´m fine, just dying a bit inside " said Myoga from under his foot. Must´ve accidentally stepped on him. In Shippo´s defense, Myoga is really hard to notice.

" I wasn´t asking you old bug. I was asking Buttercup. Hey, isn´t that a flower? " asked Shippo as he looked back at her.

" Yeah well, my dad ran out of ideas when it comes to names by the letter B " explained Buttercup

" It´s a pretty name…" said Shippo blushing.

All three of us ( minus Myoga ) heard noise from the forest, it was coming close to us. I held my grip on Buttercup so she wouldn´t fall. Shippo took his fighting position and Myoga jumped on my shoulder. Knowing him, he´s always going on the safest place.

" I know you´re a flee, but don´t even think about feeding on me " I said

" Y-yes ma´am! " he said, using some streaks of my hair to hide himself.

What a coward.

In a while, it felt like someone passed by us, but the wind from behind him knocked us down. As I got up, I noticed…Inuyasha himself in the middle. Shippo was already by his side, and would you look at that, even Myoga left my shoulder.

" Inuyasha, don´t hurt them! Buttercup is already hurt "

Uhm hello, I´m here too. Oh hi Bubbles, are you in pain? Well, Shippo is breaking my heart and the broken peaces are stabbing me!

" Haaaa? You mean you called me for that!? I don´t care who´s hurt, I thought you were in trouble idiot! " he said as he hit poor Shippo on the head.

" It wasn´t me who called you! It was Myoga! " he said as he covered his aching head.

" Where´s that flee bag? "

" Right here my lord. Safe and sound, yes sir I am "

" Not for long! "

Now it was Inuyasha who was putting the pain on Myoga. Would it kill someone to tell him that Buttercup already did that. Remembering her, I got up and ran over to her who tried to get up but failed. Shippo noticed and got to her side, pushing me away in process. Oh come on!

Inuyasha noticed as well and he walked over to her.

" Geez, what happened to your leg? " he asked

" All I can say is that I hate trees, does that answer your question? " she said

How can she speak to him so casually? Don´t tell me she´s never seen this show. It´s old school, seriously Buttercup.

" Can you stand up? " he asked

" Not really. I can´t even feel my leg "

As I took a closer look, I knew it was really bruised. It had a mix of color red and purple around it. It looked like it could bleed any time.

" Well you can´t be left like that all alone. There´s a village near by. I´m sure that that old woman has some herbs for that. Hold on, it´ll be a quick trip " he said.

My eyes widened as he picked her up carefully, bridal style. Buttercup you lucky ass bitch! I wanted to be held like that…

Buttercup held on to him, and he tried his best not to hurt her leg.

" If it hurts, tell me so you can rest a bit. You really need to be more careful in the future " he told her.

" Yeah sure. And I´ll try my best not to slow you down. Still, thanks for the help. "

I am soooo jealous!

In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha left with my sister. Along with Myoga and Shippo following. But before I was left alone, Shippo turned to me.

" Oh yeah, you can come along too. But don´t be slow, Buttercup needs help, her leg is in a really bad condition " he said and ran off.

I´M IN PAIN TOO DAMMIT!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I´m very happy to see you enjoying the story, so I´ll just cut this short. I do not own the PowerPuff Girls series or the anime, all I own is the plot of this story. Hope you´ll like this chapter, so write in your reviews your thoughts. That´s all for now. Enjoy the story!**

 **Buttercup POV**

I can barely feel my leg. Well, considering for how long was that ivy hugging it, I´d be happy if this bruise is all I get. Lucky for me this little boy with a large fluffy bunny tail and cat ears showed up and burned the ivy. Not to brag, but I could have done that myself. Well, just give me a lighter and I´d burn the roots out of it.

The second problem beside the worrying bruise was the fact that I couldn´t even stand properly. Lucky for me, once again, this old boy with white hair and cat ears helped me. Well, I don´t think carrying me was necessary though. Okay it was…´cause you know…standing…effort.

I was amazed by the skill he had when it came to jumping fast and avoiding branches really good. I don´t know where the others were, most likely Bubbles. He was pretty fast though, but from time to time he stopped to check if I was alright. So, he was very considerate and I´d have to thank him for that.

Once again he stopped, but this time, the darkness from the forest vanished and more light hit my face. The moment I turned from his chest and opened my eyes, I only could look at the beautiful view of a small village.

" Think you can handle another ride? " he asked as he looked at me with those yellow eyes. See? I told you he was considerate.

" Yeah I´ll be fine. Not that I´m feeling any pain though " I said

" Damn that sounds even worse. Let´s hope that that old hag has some herbs to fix that. She´s kind of a doctor, chef, chief and what else of this place " he said

" You sure it´s alright to give all those titles to an old woman? " I asked

Well in modern places you got more then just one doctor. Or more than just one anything. Please don´t tell me I´m stuck in another historical anime. I´m already having a hard time from BEING stuck in an anime. I don´t think I can handle another surprise soup at this rate.

" Well, hold on tight " he said as he tightened his grip on me. I buried my face in his chest and felt my body hitting the wind as he jumped.

A few jumps later, it looked like he finally landed and that there won´t be any jumping anymore. Though I did enjoy it. Not that I liked it that much, so don´t get any ideas. I am wondering where is Bubbles by now. I mean, she could´ve followed that little kid.

The white haired looked around for someone, and I could see many people looking at us. Probably me the most. When it comes to looking, I finally took a closer look at this guy as well. Despite his looks, what really got me intrigued were his ears. He noticed my staring. Fuck!

" Can I help you with something? " he asked.

" Yeah well…don´t mind me asking but, what kind of animal are you? " I asked

He looked rather annoyed by that question. What´s wrong with asking?

" I´m a demon dammit, not an animal! " yep totally annoyed.

Wait, did he say a demon? Aw come on! First a titan, now I face a demon. Okay, what´s next? Okay anime, what else are you holding in storage for me? Come on, keep hitting me, it ain´t your first try either.

" Geez don´t have to get so angry with me. I didn´t know demons had animal ears. Plus it´s weird for me to guess because you have no tail " I said

He sort of blushed when I said that. What now? It does look weird, I mean I never knew demons had animal ears.

" S-shut up and quit bothering me. " he said

" I am? So why are you helping me? " his reactions are really funny so I just had to have my fun with him when it comes to joking. Hope he doesn´t realize too soon.

" Because I can´t leave an injured person in a dangerous forest. Duh! Plus, you´re a girl…Kagome would kill me if I left an injured girl alone like that "

Who the heck is Kagome? And what kind of name is that? Ah, Japan, don´t try to question in Buttercup. It´s probably a common name back there.

" So you´re a good demon? " I asked smirking

He caught my smirk and probably realized I was messing with him. Dang it, I should´ve held my facial expressions aside.

" Keep provoking me and you´ll see my goody-goody side too well "

Oookaaay so I took it too far this time. Worth it!

" Oh well, you caught my drift so no point in messing with you now. I´m Buttercup, by the way " I said placing a smile.

" Don´t you think you should´ve introduced yourself sooner? " he asked with that annoyed tone. I know an annoying tone when I hear one.

" I figured I was to busy with hiding my face "

" …yeah sure….Inuyasha " he said, a bit embarrassed too. I saw that blush again.

" Excuse me? " I asked

" Tch that´s my name dammit. Stop making me repeat myself "

Okay now I am so continuing to mess with him. That embarrassed and annoyed side are really cute. Plus I got the sudden urge to touch his ears. I raised my hands and reached for his ears. Looked more like dog ears once I touched them. So, why doesn´t he have a tail? I mean, he has this necklace thingy. It rather looks like a spiky collar. So he looks like a dog.

" Knock it off! " he said.

It´s rather amazing that never once he dropped me.

" Sorry, I just really wanted to touch them " I said

" Well don't! How would you feel if I suddenly touched your ears!? " he asked

" That would be weird because my ears are normal human ears " I said

" Aah human ears! I should´ve guessed from the way you were annoying that you were a human "

Hold up there white pants, the hell did you just say to me?

" SIT! " a voice shouted

The moment we heard that, somehow I found myself on the ground. Well, rather sitting on this Inuyasha person. Of course, I felt no pain in my leg…but my butt is whole different story. The next moment, two girls and some guy who looked like…a monk if you ask me, walked towards us. The black haired girl with green and white school uniform looked really angry.

" Okay, why did he suddenly fall? " I asked

" More importantly, why aren´t you getting off him? " asked the black haired girl

Okay so she doesn´t like me, great, so welcome to the list of people who already don´t like me either. So what drink would you like? There´s a special of " Get the fuck off my case " with a free snack called " You´re messing with a wrong girl " Now please take your order.

" Because I fell head over heels for him and literally can´t move my heel from him " I said sarcastically.

Damn she looked angry. She tried to hide it though, but I know anger when I see one. She looked like one of those crazy possessive chicks. So, maybe they´re dating.

" Buttercup! " I familiar voice ran towards us.

I turned around and finally a familiar face to see! Bubbles my blonde idiot otaku sister, how I have missed you. Now pull me up so I can death glare this chick.

Bubbles and the kid ran towards me. Bubbles tried to help me up, but still, my leg was useless.

" Still can´t stand up well? " she asked

" No. I can´t even feel it " I said.

Even Inuyasha got up himself, I didn´t notice when. In the mean time, he also picked me up bridal style again. That chick is really going to kill me.

" Anyone seen Kaede anywhere? This girl needs help " he said.

The group exchanged looks, until the monk spoke

" She was by the river last time I saw her. Take her to lady Kaede´s place. I´ll go get her right away " he said and ran off.

Inuyasha continued walking, along with me in his arms. Okay this is getting awkward.

" Uhm look, I am thankful for your help. But don´t expect me to carry you like this anytime soon " I said

I think he also understood the joke I made here.

" It´s fine, I don´t really mind it anyway. So you can enjoy your stay I suppose " he said chuckling

Heey he seems like a rather cool guy. I think I can grow to like this anime.

" Don´t worry okay. Kaede´s gonna fix you " he said in a comforting tone

" Hard to believe since I have no idea who the hell are you people " I said

In a while, we reached a small house where Inuyasha placed me in. He gently placed me on the floor and sat beside me.

" You thirsty or something? " he asked

" No, I´m good. Thanks again…don´t get used to this " I said

" Huh? You mean thanking? I don´t give a rats ass if you said it or not. Just fix your stupid leg so you can leave already "

I rolled my eyes at him

" Well I would, but I guess my heart would still be here following you around " I said mockingly.

He looked at me a bit surprised, and later he bursted in laughter, followed by my own.

" You know, for a human…you´re less annoying "

" Amazing. I was just complimented by a good demon with dog ears. You´re such a good boy " I said as I mockingly pet his head.

" I change my mind! I dislike you so leave me alone! " he said as he brushed my hand off.

 **Bubbles POV**

As jealous as I was, I was handling stuff better then Kagome who was really mad at Buttercup. Which reminds me, I should probably explain to her that BC is no threat when it comes to her love problems. Still….he should´ve been with Kikyo instead.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and I watched at Buttercup and Inuyasha joking with each other. I actually liked it. The view of my sister having a fun time with an animated character. It´s really…nice.

I placed a hand on Kagome´s shoulder.

" You don´t have to worry about her. She has no interest in him at all " I said with a comforting smile

" W-what? Where´d you get the idea that I´m worried. I-I don´t really care who he likes " she brushed it off.

I even noticed Sango rolling her eyes at this statement. Both her and I exchanged looks and then looked back at Kagome who´s eyes were fixated on the two who shared another laugh.

" You sure about that? " asked Sango

" I´m perfectly fine and I don´t care who he likes "

Liar

" No need to lie, it´s obvious. Plus, I´m telling you, you really don´t have to worry. Buttercup has no interest in him. I know my sister at least that much " I explained

" You´re sisters? Well, that explains the similarity in looks " said Sango

" Yeah we´re twins. Anyways, you shouldn´t bother yourself much Kagome, my sister really has no interest in Inuyasha " I said smiling happily as I looked from her back to my laughing sister and the half demon who looked kind of embarrassed.

" Yeah sure….hey wait. How do you know my name? I never introduced myself " she asked.

Oh fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay might as well say it in advance. I apologize if the following chapter is short, and I have to say that I will be running late with updates ( not that I was any faster before, but just increase my slowness a bit more ) The story will continue once I find some more free time. For now I´m focusing on my studies, being a college student and an otaku and a fanfiction writer is hard as hell.**

 **Where my tired people at?**

 **Lol, just kidding. But hey, I´m happy if you raised your hand xD High five!**

 **Anyway back to the story. Oh yea before I forget. I do not own the plot of the series or anime, or the characters. All I own is the plot of this story. Also, there might/will be spoilers in the chapter. Therefore, I am warning everyone who is not introduced to the show, or who hasn´t seen all of it that spoilers are waiting for them. Reading this chapter means you agreed to the terms and conditions you will be in once you find out what will happen in the real show.**

 **Ok so now we´re back at the story.**

Bubbles POV

So explaining will be a bit hard. I mean, I´ve seen the series so I can just say this " Well, you´re an animated character who´s being jealous for no reason. I mean you and Inuyasha will end up together in the first place " which is what I want to say, but I guess common sense doesn´t really like me being that honest. Plus I need to stick to the plot.

Not having better explanations, I decided to play it a bit old school

" Well, Inuyasha mentioned someone named Kagome, I assumed it was you. You kinda look like a Kagome to me to be honest " I am definitely everything but honest right now.

But literally, I had no better explanation at all. Plus, when I said that Inuyasha mentioned her, she had a small blush. Okay I´m safe! Her hormones have calmed down. Geez, why is she so jealous, it´s only Buttercup.

I rolled my eyes and like the rest of them, I continued looking at the two laughing. Wow, it´s like they are old friends who finally reunited. I mean, Buttercup always judges me for watching too much anime, but let´s be honest there is no such thing as too much anime, and here she is talking with an animated character.

Is it bad if I make a ship of my sister and him? I mean it feels wrong, but a shipper knows no wrong. You just do it if you like it. Haters gonna hate, and I think Kagome would be number one….maybe even Kikyo.

" Well they seem to be getting along well. It kinda pains me to interrupt them all of a sudden " said Sango as she peeked from the entrance along with Shippo, Kagome and me. I giggled at that statement

" I feel like leaving them alone, but I really want to see the rest of their conversation " I added

" Tell me about it. It´s like they´ve known each other forever. And Inuyasha looks so talkative, which is what he´s not. Think they might like each other? " asked Sango looking at me from the other side.

Sango and Kagome were on the left side peeking, while I was on the right one, and Shippo was on my shoulder. Well, since we got back together….mostly me by my self, we actually bonded a bit…with him leaving me alone and me shouting his name and telling him to wait up.

Good times.

" Who knows. Buttercup didn´t look so into him before, but I think that the circumstances might change a bit " I said.

By now everyone can see that Sango and I were messing with Kagome. In the series, I always liked her, now she´s my bestie. Okay maybe I´m pushing it too far right now. Best friend forever it is!

Kagome tried to look as collected as she can. Wow were we really doing that much of a good job? I am so proud of my mocking skills. Well, remembering who my sister is, I´m not surprised.

" It is said that love is the strongest power to ever exist. So I guess underestimating it even now is not a smart thing to do " added Sango, smirking as she looked at Kagome´s reactions as she continued observing the laughing two.

I followed Kagome´s look, and my eyes widened. Inuyasha ruffled her hair and she looked a bit annoyed. But that face she had…it wasn´t her " You´re-annoying-me " face, it was the face I usually make when I´m pretending not to like something but secretly I want them to keep going that way. They were getting too close this time.

" Bubbles, are you okay? " asked Shippo

I snapped from my thoughts as his voice was registered in my head.

" Of course I am, why? " I asked, trying to hide it all.

" Your actual name is Bubbles? That rather sounds like a nickname more than a name " added Sango

" Meh, my father was creative, if I may say that. He gave us names depending on the first personality he noticed on us. I was cheerful and bubbly, so I got the name Bubbles " I explained

" Ooh, so why is Buttercup called Buttercup? " asked Kagome

" That´s simple. Because she looks tough on the outside, but is actually very vulnerable and sweet on the inside. Like a delicate flower " explained Shippo

I swear I saw some hearts around him. And I kind of feel like Sango and Kagome noticed too. Wait, Shippo is in love with Buttercup? Oookay so that happened too.

" Wow Bubbles, your dad must be really creative to give you such meaningful names " admired Sango

" Actually, Buttercup got her name because das ran out of names that start with the letter B " I explained

I will never be able to delete those poker faces they held from my memory. Well it´s true, though Shippo´s explanation might be also the reason, but actually…this is how it all went by.

" Hm, well it´s a nice explanation. I mean, I was a bit confused when Shippo started calling you Bubbles and Buttercup. I thought you guys were his old friends who he had nicknames for. " said Kagome

Hm, now that I think about it, it does sound like a nickname. But I´m not the one to blame. The four of us continued looking at the two who shared another conversation, followed by chuckles. I am making a ship. And somebody will not like it.

" We´re back! " shouted a male voice from behind. Before we turned around, I noticed something moving around my butt. HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

I punched Miroku and he fell straight on his face. Heeeeey it´s an anime. I forgot that no matter how hard you punch someone, depending on how angry you are, the punched person will always fly far away from you. Now that is a good perk from being stuck in an anime. Wish I could do that in real life.

" Watch where you land that thing! " I shouted at the monk who rubbed his head.

" It´s not me, it´s the hand. I can´t control it " he defended with a frowning face

Not gonna work with me buddy. I may not know how to deal with real life perverts because I´m hell of a shy person, but I know an anime pervert when I see one.

" That monk will never learn " commented Shippo as he entered the small house

" I don´t think he ever tried to " added Kagome, following the small fox demon.

I came along with them and sat along with my sister. I didn´t even notice when lady Kaede entered. She was already examining Buttercup´s injured leg. All of us were gathered towards her.

" So, Inuyasha said you can fix it. How bad does it look like? " she asked

Kaede let out a " hmm " from her mouth as she carefully lifted her leg, causing Buttercup to twitch back her leg more in fear of the pain then the actual pain.

" Do not fear child, I am only here to help yee " she said

Buttercup only nodded, but I noticed how she clutched both her fists. I believed that lady Kaede had a cure, but seeing BC like this isn´t what I´m used to.

" Well, is she gonna walk or not? " asked Inuyasha annoyed by how long it took

" Inuyasha! " warned Kagome

" Now what did I do? " he asked annoyed even more

" Of course she´s gonna walk. You should be more considerate even while choosing words. Geez, don´t just say what comes first to your mind. And have some fate okay? " said Kagome

Well, she´s right about the choosing words part.

" Hey I´m a demon! Being considerate is not what I do, I say stuff the way they are so either you like it or you just sit down and-

" SIT! "

A loud thud filled the whole room. I even felt a small vibe from the thud as I was sitting on the wooden floor.

" Well, at least they finished each others sentences " commented Sango.

" Fear not child, the leg will be feeling better after this herbal cream I make. It may take a while for me to make it. Yee shall stay here and rest. Yee are more than welcomed. " said Kaede as she got up and picked up some herbs.

I sat next to BC and placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort.

" Does it hurt much? " I asked

" Not when I´m not moving it. I was wondering…if we were to go to a different anime world, should the bruise from this world vanish? " she asked

Our conversation was rather quiet, kept between us. Miroku never entered the house, Shippo watched Kagome and Inuyasha argue, and Shippo left with Sango and Kaede.

" I don´t know. But what if it doesn´t. It doesn´t hurt to have lady Kaede heal your leg so then we could leave " I said

" So I´m guessing Inuyasha is the main character. In that case, wait for my leg to heal and then kiss him " said Buttercup

I blushed at the thought of that

" Geez, don´t say it so boldly "

" Why not? He doesn´t exist back in our world so it´s like you never had your first kiss at all. Not like you got anything to lose "

Right in the kokoro!

" Okay okay fine. I´ll wait till your leg heals, then we´re leaving " I said

" Between us…I kinda like this show " said Buttercup with an actual smile on her face

" Heh, yeah. It´s a nice show I suppose " of course it´s a nice show since your interactions with the main character have been nothing but laughs and giggles.

" So, does Inuyasha have some siblings or something? I´d like to see them too. Plus I really like his dog ears " she whispered the last part

Oooh yeeaa she´s gonna be disappointed.

" Well he does have a brother….who is trying to kill him " I said

" Sweet a brother who he can have his bromance on. You know, imagine the two of them and us two talking about our childhood memories and how we messed with each other, it would be pretty fun to hear what they had as their memo- I´m sorry did you say kill him? " she stopped at realization

Okay so now comes the true disappointment.

" Yeah. Sesshomaru in facts, beside Inuyasha, also hates humans. He blames Inuyasha´s mother for their father´s death. You see, they´re only brothers from the same father, their mothers are different. So Sesshomaru is a full demon, while Inuyasha is a half demon, that actually explains your favorite dog ears on him " I explained to her, but making sure to be as quiet as ever.

Not that I had to try hard, I mean these two were fighting louder and louder. So it was easy for me after all.

" Wait…so, no dog ears on his brother? " asked Buttercup

" No. he has no dog ears " I confirmed

" Aw…I actually like those "

Seriously. I tell you that a full fledged demon is trying to kill his brother every time he sees him, and might also try to kill us because we´re humans, and all you´re sad about is because Sesshomaru has no dog ears?

I will never understand this person.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ah, long live weekends. Now I finally found some time for my second favorite hobby, writing. Before we continue, a short disclaimer won´t hurt. I only own the plot of this story, the characters of the PowerPuff Girls series or the anime´s belong to their rightful owners.**

Bubbles POV

The thought of me having to kiss Inuyasha as soon as Buttercup´s leg heals got me a bit nervous. I mean, I did it with Armin in the previous show. But let´s be honest, you know how nervous I was even with him too. Lucky for me it worked, or else I wouldn´t be able to face him.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally stopped arguing when lady Kaede started applying the herbal cream on Buttercup´s leg. By now, everyone gathered around her. I was worried as well, I mean if the leg isn´t healed now, will it stay like that even if we move to another show? And more importantly, how long will we be in these worlds?

Thinking about Blossom every time I ask myself this questions is inevitable. Who knows what she´s going through back home? How is she handling this all on her own? Is someone with her and supporting her? Or maybe she really is all alone. Maybe she´s all day in the hospital waiting for us to wake up, and every night she goes back home alone and cries in her room.

I hate the thought of having Blossom cry. I haven´t seen her cry in quite a long time. Last time she did, we were freshman in high school, and she cried because she was bullied for being a teacher´s pet. She wasn´t a pet at all, she was just a good student who always did her work on time. The bullying stopped when Buttercup and I pulled a prank on the main mean-girl.

The prank part was only Buttercup´s idea, I just joined because I hated seeing Blossom cry. Lucky for us we didn´t get punished because of the lack of evidence. Buttercup took care of everything. I never bothered asking how, all that it matters is that we got away with it and Blossom never cried again. Actually, after that she was treated with nothing but respect.

" You feeling well? Can you leave? " asked Inuyasha

" Sit boy! "

And here we go again. Another thud on the ground. Inuyasha really needs to learn how to speak to injured. In that case, the sit command works good, for that I applaud you Kagome.

" Why the hell did you do that for!? " he asked annoyed as he rubbed his head

" And you even bother to ask? Can´t you be a bit more considerate of her situation? Honestly, learn some manners " said Kagome as she crossed her arms and glared at the white haired half demon.

" Well if we can go back to the Me Conversation, my leg feels like it´s burning. Is that a good thing? " asked Buttercup as she looked at lady Kaede who applied more cream on her leg.

I took a closer look to see the state it´s in. The color on her leg was a mix of purple and yellow. The herbal cream Kaede applied was pale green, but you could still see the mixed colors on her leg. Buttercup´s leg twitched every few seconds, probably from the burning part she mentioned.

" Uhm lady Kaede, is it normal for her leg to twitch like that? " asked Miroku

" Fear not, this is expected to happen and it means that the feeling on her leg is appearing again " she explained

" For how long will it be like that? " asked Shippo with a worried look on his face.

Actually he looked even more worried than me. Probably because he likes her. Awww little Shippo is in love with my sister. I´m making a ship. I have to do it…for Shippo´s sake. But I´m pretty sure their relationship is on every level illegal…and impossible because…well…anime character.

" That I´m afraid I do not know. But as soon as the burning stops, she should try to get up " said Kaede

" So that might take a while I suppose " said Buttercup

" Possibly hours, or maybe less. That is why I added lots of herbs so the process would be faster. But it all depends on how deep the wound is " Kaede gathered her stuff and left us alone.

" Do you need something BC? " I asked

" Got a new leg or something? "

I kind of hate it when she tries to joke with everything. Let me help you dammit

" Sorry, I have these two and I need them "

" Then no "

I sighed and was about to leave. Until Buttercup´s voice stopped me

" I never said I want you to leave " she said

" You should probably rest for now. I´ll take a walk and then I´ll come back to check on you " I said.

Not hearing what she said, I walked away. It´s really bothersome when I get this useless. I mean, being in the anime world is every otaku´s dream, but not realizing how you got there and remembering the possible state of your relatives is the painful part.

I walked by the river, enjoying the small breeze playing with my hair. It wasn´t cold at all, it looked like summer, but I still wrapped my arms around myself. More like in my own comfort then from the cold.

As I continued walking, I noticed women washing clothes by the river. One of them had more then the others, so I walked towards her to see if she needs help. She looked like a young girl, somewhere around my age. As I walked towards her, another woman kneeled towards her and started showing her how to wash properly.

I stopped in my tracks and a memory occurred to me. Yeah, another memory of Blossom. But this was when we were kids. No, not kids, we were somewhere around twelve.

 **Flashback**

 _Cooking was never my good side, along with any housework. Blossom was usually there to fix it all. She was also a good designer. Makes me think what is it that she can´t do? I was also very jealous of her abilities. I mean, it took her just to see someone do something and she can do it better then him. Once Robin made a birthday cake, Blossom, who never baked a cake, saw the ingredients she put and then a day later, she made a bigger and better cake then Robin._

 _Once when Blossom was coming late from her afterschool activities, I decided to do the laundry. I picked all the dirty clothes from the basket and started placing it in the washing machine. I hummed a random song as I did it. It felt nice to help out a bit._

" _You sure you know what you´re doing? " asked Buttercup as she leaned on the wall._

" _Yep " I said_

" _Are you sure? I mean, you´ve never done this before " she added_

 _Oh please, neither have you. Have some fate in me. I´ve seen Blossom do it before so I´m pretty sure I can handle some laundry duty._

" _I´m positive I know what I´m doing. There, you happy now? " I said while rolling my eyes at her_

" _You using the word positive makes me rather uncomfortable by letting you do this without Blossom "_

" _Heeey! That was mean! Have some fate in me. I´ve seen Blossom do it before, it´s no big deal "_

" _Okaay, don´t say I didn´t warn you "_

 _Saying that she walked away. Geez, her doubts at me are giving me a headache. It´s just laundry, you don´t need to be a genius to know how a washing machine works. I placed the last clothing, added some detergent and started the machine. See Buttercup, told you I could do it. And it should be done in around an hour or so._

 _I smiled at myself and walked away. Blossom is going to be so happy that one of us is being considerate and decided to help her out._

 _You see, ever since we turned twelve, our dad has been busy with traveling abroad, handling science conferences and stuff like that. He also is keeping a special place for Blossom in the company when she graduates college. If you ask me, that´s a big planning for a girl who is only a twelve year old._

 _I mean sure she´s smart, no she´s killing the smarts with smart. She owns logic with her own logic. You catch my drift? But I find it stupid that dad isn´t considering that maybe Blossom, by that time, wouldn´t want to be a scientist. Maybe she´d like to be a cook, or a maid or a teacher. All I´m saying is that he should be considerate and not plan her future without her opinion._

 _I walked upstairs from the basements to the living room where I found BC watching some TV show on Fox Crime. I hummed my random happy song and sat next to her grinning. Her eyes widened as she looked at me_

" _You didn´t? " she asked shocked_

" _Of course I did. I told you I know how to work with a washing machine " I said proudly_

" _Well in that case I´m proud of you. Next you should learn how to cook so I don´t have to starve myself until Blossom comes home "_

" _Don´t you think you should at least learn how to cook. You gotta do your own fare share too "_

" _No I don´t. I´ll learn it when I get married. So around thirties it is "_

 _I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable on the couch. Well, at least Blossom can count on one of us to help her out._

 _ **-Two hours later –**_

 _It was already around 4PM. Buttercup and I enjoyed our TV and snacks time. That´s when the door opened and Blossom entered the room. You could see that she was exhausted, but despite that, her face and hair looked all fresh. Like she is just about to head out somewhere._

 _She left her bag and greeted us with a smile._

" _Hey guys, what´s up? " she asked._

 _The usual question she asks every time she arrives home. Before us or after us._

" _Nothing. Starving myself to death while you´re there being useful to other useless not-related people " explained Buttercup_

 _Well you can translate this as her way of saying " I´m jealous you´re always helping them out even though most of them know how to do something but prefer not to because they´re lazy " and I will admit, I agree with her._

 _Most of those who ask of her help already know how to do something, but would rather let Blossom do it because she´s always there to help, and she does a better job then any of them. On top of that, some of them, not all, take credit for what she did. She never says she´s bothered by it, sometimes she mentions when we have a girl talk. Buttercup wants to intervene but she won´t let her. Sometimes I worry that she´ll have a break down for all that stress she keeps inside._

" _Sorry, I´ll cook us something right away. And what about you Bubbles? Are you hungry too? " she asked._

 _Sometimes, no all the time, she acts like a mother. Unless you ask her, she never tells you what happened or how she is. She only talks when you persuade her._

" _Actually I´ve decided to do the laundry and help you out " I said happily._

" _Oh you have? Thanks for the help Bubbles, you really saved me right now " she said flashing the brightest smile._

 _She walked downstairs to the basement to see if it´s done so she can dry the clothes. I told you, she´s like a mother to us. If dad were ever to get married, no woman would be as motherly and warm like Blossom is._

" _Showoff " commented Buttercup with a smirk_

" _Do I sense jealousy? " I smirked back_

" _No no, must be from the outside " she added_

 _In a while, Blossom came upstairs scratching the back of her head. What´s wrong with her all of a sudden?_

" _Uhm Bubbles, quick question. When you placed the laundry in the washing machine. Did you by any chance place all the colored ones with the white ones? " she asked_

" _Yeah. I mean, it all counts as laundry so of course I´d put it " I said_

" _You see, the thing is…well, see for yourself " she stopped and handed out a pink cloth. I picked it up and noticed it used to be Buttercup´s favorite t-shirt. I gulped as I recognized the cloth in my hands._

" _Hm, I didn´t know we had that pink t. " said Buttercup in a bored tone._

" _We do now. Bubbles, you have to put the clothes separately. You can´t mix the colored ones with white because the white ones will pick their color " explained Blossom_

" _W-wait..she painted all our white clothes pink? " asked Buttercup finally puzzling what happened_

" _Pretty much. " said Blossom_

 _In that moment Buttercup started rolling in laughter. Oh so you like mocking me, well at least I tried!_

 _I frowned as I placed the cloth behind the couch. I really tried to help…_

" _I´m sorry " I said_

" _it´s fine Bubbles. I know you had the best intentions, but please next time don´t just assume you know something. It´s not a shame if you say you don´t know something, I´ll show you how to do it properly next time " she said as she patted my head gently._

 _And her pat always comforted me._

 **End flashback**

And I miss it right now. I sighed and stretched my arms above in the sky. It felt like I could just fall asleep anywhere. I felt so tired. Might as well go back and check on Buttercup as well. I sure hope that medicine was working.

All of sudden, when I looked at the bright blue sky above me. I thought of one thing…

 _*Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo…_

OH FUCK NO!

NO UNRAVEL!

NO TOKYO GHOUL!

NO DATE!

NO DIE!

But it makes me wonder, what anime might be next? I mean, I can end up in a shoujo, not that I´d mind I mean that would be the only place where an anime guy would fall for me. I chuckled to myself and turned to my heel to walk away. Geez, as I was so lost in my flashback I didn´t notice how far I was walking from the village Great, not start walking back.

" Uhm excuse me miss.." I stopped again as someone called me. Well I assumed it was me, I was the only one here.

I turned around and looked at a small figure below me. It was a black haired girl with an orange kimono. She looked rather confused.

" Yes? " I asked

" What era are you from? " asked the girl

" Huh? "

Era? Honey I´m not just from a different era, I´m from a whole other world. And how come she assumed I was from a different era? Does a child her age even know how far an era is? And why is she alone in a place like this? Doesn´t she have her parents with her, or at least someone older to take care of her. Human girls do not belong to this world alone-spoken by Bubbles.

Wait…she´s familiar to me.

"Well, you´re wearing different clothing, completely different. And master Jaken said that each era represents something new. New people, ways, places, food and even clothes. So…I thought you were from another era like his stories say " she said

Master Jaken?

Hmmm that´s familiar to me too

Damn it why can´t I remember this girl or that Jaken guy?

In my defense it has been a long time since I´ve seen this anime.

Hmm…those names…are sooo familiar

" Well actually, it´s true that I´m not from around. But my stay here is temporary. I´m waiting for my sister to heal, she injured her leg "

" Could that be the girl who´s leg was wrapped in an ivy? " she asked

I found it hard to talk to her while looking at her from the above, so I kneeled to her level.

" Yeah. Wait, you saw us? " I asked

She nodded.

" Yeah, I was on my way to get lord Sesshomaru to help her, but when I came back with master Jaken, you two were already gone " she explained

Lord Sesshomaru?

Hmm…now I can´t seem to remember him either

Let´s see…hmm…

FUCK THIS IS RIN! And the fact that I´m with her makes me a killing prey for Sesshomaru.

" Uhh yeah, thank you for thought of helping but I really have to get going now. M-my sister, you know, leg, pain-SEE YA! " I panicked and ran off, following the river.

Fuck this shit, I´m kissing Inuyasha and getting the heck out of here before I meet with Sesshomaru. I don´t care even if it´s Tokyo Ghoul I´m entering next, nothing is scarier then Sesshomaru protecting Rin.


End file.
